This application relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of grapevine, ‘Sugrafiftytwo’, as herein described and illustrated. The new variety was first selected as breeder number ‘GR508W’ by Terry A. Bacon in Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in July 2015. The variety was originated by controlled hybridization.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftytwo’ is characterized by an early harvest date, the production of a large-sized, green, broad, elliptic berry with a high brix:acid ratio. The berries of ‘Sugrafiftytwo’ are very firm.
The seed parent is the varietal selection ‘04006-199-045’ (unpatented) and the pollen parent is the varietal selection “GR176W’ (unpatented). The parent varieties were first crossed in April 2012. The date of first sowing was March 2013, and the date of first flowering was April 2015.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftytwo’ was first asexually propagated in December 2015 in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., by Terry A. Bacon using hardwood cuttings.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftytwo’ is similar to its seed parent ‘04006-199-045’ (unpatented) in that the berries ripen at a similar time and have similar color. The new variety ‘Sugrafiftytwo’ differs from it seed parent ‘04006-199-045’ in that the new variety has a larger berry size at about 7 g compared to about 6 g for ‘04006-199-045’. The new variety ‘Sugrafortytwo’ also has a low-acidic flavor at 0.385% titratable acidity and higher brix:acid ratio at 44.2, compared to 0.78% titratable acidity and a 21.8 brix:aid ratio for ‘04006-199-045’.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftytwo’ is similar to its pollen parent ‘GR176W’ in that they have similar berry color and shape. The new variety ‘Sugrafiftytwo’ is differs from its pollen parent ‘GR176W’ in that the new variety ripening starts about 31 days earlier, at about June 30 compared to July 31 for ‘GR176W’.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftytwo’ has a similar ripening time and berry color as ‘Pearlete’ (unpatented), but the new variety ‘Sugrafiftytwo’ has a broad, elliptical berry shape compared to a round shape for the berries of ‘Perlette’. The new variety ‘Sugrafiftytwo’ has a similar berry shape and color as ‘Sugraone’ (described in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,106), but ripening of the berries of the new variety ‘Sugrafiftytwo’ starts about 14 days earlier than for ‘Sugraone’. Ripening begins about June 30 for the new variety ‘Sugrafiftytwo’ compared to July 14 for ‘Sugraone’.
The new ‘Sugrafiftytwo’ variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings and grafting.
Variations of the usual magnitude from the characteristics described herein may occur with changes in any of a variety of factors such as growing conditions, irrigation, fertilization, pruning, management and climatic variation.
The photographic illustration was taken shortly after the fruit was picked and the colors are as nearly true as is reasonably possible in a color representation of this type.